


Bottoming Out

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24in24, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Stiles, cumming untouched, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom Derek and dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek was the most … stunning? Fantastic, beautiful, skillful? - damn it he was an amazing bottom.

Okay so this was in Stiles (professional) opinion but trust him, he’s had plenty of time to study this thought, collect data, compare and then come to this conclusion.

He did research, lots of research. And it was awesome.

The first time they had sex he honestly expected to be flipped onto his back and fucked into the sunset, oh and he was ready for it, duh. 

Then Derek had pulled away from him, mouth wet and swollen, eyes dark and mumbled that he wanted Stiles to fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk the next morning.

He’d almost cum right there, breathing heavy and clinging to Derek’s upper arm his poor virgin cock pulsing thick strings of precum down to his balls.  
That wasn’t the end of it because Derek’s mouth? That glorious full pouty mouth had opened up and spewed some of the filthiest things he’d ever heard and fuck him he’d crawled up Derek’s body, spread apart strong thighs and pushed into that tight head like it was his damn job

He’d like to think he’s pretty freakin’ good at it now, and he likes to take his time too. Like right now, he was geared up, cock flushed and standing proud at his stomach, kneeling down between Derek’s spread legs, staring openly up at the writhing werewolf as Derek fucks himself back onto Stiles’ fingers.

He has a delirious moment to think - holy fuck what an ego boost - before he’s puling his hand back and fucking his fingers in deep, twisting and wiggling the digits until Derek let’s out this high wounded sound and outright arch’s off the bed.

Derek looks… Jesus he looks ethereal like this, cheeks flushed a dark pink, mouth pliant and open, chest heaving as he struggles to suck in air. His muscles flex, thighs trembling and his claws bite at the sheets under him and - yep Stiles is grabbing for his own cock, squeezing the base hard with a low groan.

He knows he’s hit the spot when Derek mewls, fangs dropping low and opens his mouth to start talking.

“Jesus, Stles, yeah that’s it fuck me full with your fingers, you’re so fucking good at this I love how you feel inside me.”

He groans, pulling his finger loose just to hear the way Derek snarls and watch as he bucks his hips up, smirking all smug and easy as he pushes up, reaching for the discarded lube to uncap up, squirting it over his fingers and slicking up his aching dick.

“Come on ‘Der I know you can speak dirtier then that, tell me what you want me to do or I am so not finishing you off tonight.”

It’s an empty threat and they both know it but Derek’s eyes flare blue and his cock jerks visibly breathing in sharp and jagged before giving an outright dirty smile.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to take that pretty cock and stuff my ass full and wet, leaking with your cum. I want you to make me scream with it, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t think of anything but how fucking good it feels to have you in me and I want you to do itnow.”

He moans, palming at his cock as he watches Derek’s eyes slip lidded and heated, hips undulating in the air like he just can’t wait for it and yeah- yeah that really get’s Stiles moving.

He practically scrambles, climbing up to prowl over Derek, dragging as much of his body over the one under him and revelling in the slick heat that followed the sensation, burying his face into Derek’s neck, nipping at the bruise littered skin there with a groan of approval.

“Keep talking like that and I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast.”

“Mmm, that’s just how I want it, I want your cock in me over and over until I’m sobbing for it, come on Stiles put that hyperactivity to good use and fuck me senseless.”

He surges up, pressing his mouth to Derek, kissing him slow and deep and hungry, sucking at Derek’s lower lip tongue playing over Derek’s own with a filthy curl.

He pushes into Derek just as slowly, loves the way Derek keens, claws (quite literally but the pain just turns to pleasure, just makes him want to snap his hips in retaliation) at Stiles’ back and pushes his hips down to take more of Stiles’ cock.

He isn’t slow for long, can’t handle the tight heat around him, the way Derek’s ass clenches when he shifts, rocking down onto Stiles’ dick with greedy little moans, breathy and so fucking breath-taking.

He fucks into Derek like it’s the last thing he ever wants to do, ever. It is holy shit he could die a happy man right now fucking Derek hale with hard thrusts that have the headboard banging against the wall the entire bed rocking with their bodies while Derek’s eyes glaze over and he grabs for Stiles’ ass practically babbling in the way he purrs.

“Yes, just like that come on fuck me harder, fuck me like you mean it I know you’re stronger then this, I can take it, I want to take it, I love your cock! Jesus - fuck, Stiles!”

He stills when Derek cums, shivers as he takes in the rhythmic tightening on his cock, Derek’s dick spurting thick strings of cum over his stomach as the wolf bows up from the bed, tosses his head back and fucking howls.

He cums with a shout, biting at Derek’s shoulder, body curling over as he falls apart, grabbing, bruising at Derek’s hips and gasping for air.

Holy shit on a stick he just made Derek Hale howl.

Drek slaps halfheartedly at him like he can feel the way Stiles’ ego grows three sizes.

He can only laugh, thrusting his hips once more just to prove a point and preening when Derek let’s out a low whine.

Oh yeah, he’s awesome. 


End file.
